In An Abandoned Hut
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Rikku hates Mt. Gagezet...and is freezing to death...literally...Who saves her from the freezing cold?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SquareSoft Characters though I WOULD LOVE to own everyone from the final fantasy games…But…that's just my little obsession

Oh how she began to hate the snow. Hate it more than the thunder, at least thunder isn't freezing. She trudged through the snow barely able to keep up with the blue furred creature. She didn't even think about changing before they came to Mt. Gagazet, and she ignored the legendary guardian's warnings about the sub-zero temperatures. But no, she had to open her big mouth and tell him; she'll be fine. She's a big girl now. Oh how she tried to be like Lulu, be perfect, and beautiful…and able to stand sub-zero temperatures. Or at least better than she is doing right now. The blizzard seemed to have increased with rage, almost lividly trying to knock her down into the white snow. Her hands rubbed her arms furiously, trying to keep warm; her eyes squinted to see just a few feet in front of her. Where is everyone? "Kimahri?" She called, her teeth chattering. The howling of the wind whipping through the peaks of the mountains greeted her. "Kimahri? Yuna? Lulu? Somebody?" She tried to call out again only for her weak voice to be muffled by the wind. She felt her legs start to go numb. She didn't want to die here, not now. Her knees buckled under her own weight, and she tumbled face first into the white snow, unconscious.

He just kept walking, enjoying the fact he was home again. He didn't have to roast his insides when he was at Mi'ihen highroad, because of his thick fur. He was the train of the group, with the exception of Rikku. His yellow cat eyes followed Auron; he was so easy to spot on Mt. Gagazet it was as if he was asking to be attacked by a fiend. Kimahri heard Rikku's distraught cry; it was almost as if it were a whispering in his ear. None the less, he heard it. He paused for a minute, watching the group get farther away from him, where he stood. No worry, he knew Mt. Gagazet like the back of his paw like hands. He turned and began to back track through the snow, to find the distraught teenager. He rushed to the snow-covered lump that was in the snow, quickly swiping away the cold substance that pelted her ill-dressed body; he scooped her up in his arms. "Rikku?" He shook her lightly, no response. Her lips were blue, and her fingers began to have the tell tale signs of frostbite. Kimahri strode across the snow hurriedly, to catch up with his group. For ten minutes he couldn't find anyone, but an abandoned hut. Stupid Seymour. 

Skillfully he held Rikku in one arm, and opened the door to the hut with the other. A dusty room greeted them and as cold as it was outside, maybe even colder. Kimahri saw a charred fireplace, a cot, and a fur rug off of one of the fiends' carcass. He gently placed Rikku on the cot, and snatched the fur rug off of the floor, and draped it over Rikku's ice cold body. He then dragged the cot closer to the fireplace, and sat down, trying to figure out how to start a fire. He grabbed two pieces of wood from the side and placed them with haste in the fireplace. He tried to recall how Lulu cast fire. He concentrated and waved his arms like Lulu, only for nothing to happen. He's done it once before. "Work." He mumbled and tried again, "For sake Rikku." He glanced back to the unconscious teen, and before he knew it, a roaring blaze of a fire greeted him. Kimahri placed a clawed paw like hand on Rikku's face, and felt it was no warmer than before.

Grumbling at what he was about to do, Kimahri reluctantly crawled under the fur rug with Rikku making sure her body was closest to the fire. "Body heat keep you warmer." He whispered trying to make up a good excuse why he was doing this. "Save life." He lifted her head and placed it on his chest, and wrapped a furry arm around her waist. Least he could do was be a comfortable furry warm pillow. He hoped Yuna was okay. His eyes slowly closed from exhaustion, as the two fell asleep before the fire.

Rikku allowed a tired spiral emerald orb peek out from under one eyelid. She noticed the dying fire, and her body curled up next to bunch of warm breathing fur. She couldn't help but smile; "Even the wildest beast is tamed in the storm." For some reason the situation seemed, comfortable. Rikku just snuggled closer to the tall creature for warmth, just before she fell asleep again. She heard voices murmuring, and her hand searched the cot for the furry thing that kept her alive. Gone. Her eyes squinted open as sunlight peeked through the crack from under the door. The light kept getting disturbed by obstructions on the other side of the door. Wrapping herself tightly in the fur rug/blanket, she stood and marched towards the wooden door. She opened it and stepped outside blinking rapidly as the sunlight greeted her on the calm day. "RIKKU!" A woman cried and came running up to her, "You're okay!" She embraced the confused teenager tightly.

"Yunie! Of course I'm okay! If it weren't for that big lug of warm fur you know!" Rikku pulled away, to see Auron gazing at her with an I-told-you-so look.

"Rikku it's good to know you're okay, ya?" Another joined in the hug.

"Hey, hey! You're hugging my Yuna!" The blonde scampered to the growing group and joined in the hug.

"Am I just to stand here, and watch people hug each other all day?" The woman pushed back an ebony braid, and almost sauntered over to the group. "Rikku, we thought we almost lost you." Lulu opened her arms, as did the moogle doll down by her feet. Together they began to squeeze the life out of the group.

"Rikku…" A raspy voice warned. He quickly tugged at the red material, pulling it out from under his belt. Then he unbuckled the sleeve from his arm, and slipped the trench coat off of his shoulders, "We don't want you falling behind again. Here take this." Was the stoic warrior actually showing he gave a rat's ass? "Yuna's pilgrimage has been delayed enough." Everyone let go of Rikku and stared at Auron, handing the coat over to the Al Bhed. Quickly Rikku took the fur rug off to slip on the rather large trench coat, then covered herself in the blanket.

"Kimahri thinks it be faster if Rikku carried." Kimahri scooped Rikku up in his furry arms, "Lets go. She won't fall down today." 


End file.
